Mots de liaison
by incitatus
Summary: Oneshot. J'ai fouillé dans le courrier de Harry. Et voici ce que j'ai trouvé... HPDM


**Mots de liaison**

Dédicace: chère Tempus frangit, puisque tu l'aimes tant, et parce que tu m'as été d'une aide très précieuse, je te dédicace cet OS.**  
**

Versailles, le 14 septembre 2007

Cher lecteur,

Je vais vous dévoiler une grande partie de la correspondance de Harry Potter, vous savez, ce type avec des lunettes et une cicatrice sur le front. En fait de corresnpondance, je n'ai eu accès qu'aux lettres qu'il a reçues depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard, en 1998. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de les trier par ordre chronologique: je vous laisse donc le soin de rétablir les liens qui unissent ces missives.

Parce que toutes sont liées, d'une manière ou d'une autre. À vous de découvrir comment.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture,

Incitatus

PS: Ne vous étonnez pas de la dernière lettre: j'ai eu le temps de la lire juste avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée.

oOoOo

Paris, le 13 août 2007

Cher parrain, Paris c'est beau. On a visité plein de choses avec papa et maman. Il y a du soleil. Je m'amuse bien. Gros bisous, Tantale

Salut Harry! Tatale a raison: Paris est vraiment une ville superbe. Je suis sûr que tu apprécierais. Et puis, y a pas: les Français n'ont pas leur égal en ce qui concerne le vin! Et l'autre jour, sur la Place aux Stalagtites (l'équivalent de notre chemin de Traverse), j'ai dégusté un hypocras comme jamais je n'en avais bu encore! À plus. Ron

Juste un petit bonjour de notre séjour dans la capitale française. Tout est si merveilleux ici! Il y a tellement de choses qui ont changé depuis que je suis venue avec mes parents... Mais aussi bien du côté moldu que du côté sorcier, cette ville mérite d'être visitée au moins une fois dans sa vie. Le musée d'Orsay, que nous avons visité hier, est vraiment unique. À bientôt Harry. Grosses bises, Hermione

oOoOo

Pré-au-Lard, le 25 février 2000

Monsieur,

Nous vous informons que votre commande est arrivée. Vous pouvez venir la chercher quand vous le souhaitez. Si vous voulez la recevoir par hibou, merci de bien vouloir nous prévenir.

Veuillez recevoir, Monsieur, l'expression de nos salutations distinguées.

A. Flume (1)

(1) Ambrosius Flume est le propriétaire de Honeydukes

oOoOo

Hermione et Ronald WEASLEY  
ont la joie de vous annoncer la naissance de leur fils  
Tantale Frederic WEASLEY,  
né le 12 septembre 2001 à 12h07.

oOoOo

Llandrindod (Wales), le 31 juillet 2006

Cher Harry,

En cette chaude nuit d'été, je veille dans ma petite maison perdue au milieu de la campagne galloise et je pense à toi, qui vas avoir vingt-six ans dans quelques heures. Je voudrais te dire que je suis fier de t'avoir pour ami et que si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me demander quoi que ce soit. Je sais que tu traverses une passe difficile, que tu as reçu il y a peu de temps une lettre inattendue et que tu as été complètement déstabilisé. Apprends que je suis de tout cœur avec toi et que je suis sûr que tu parviendras à gérer tout ça au mieux. J'ai confiance en toi: tu as grandi, tu n'es plus le gamin impulsif que j'ai connu il y a quelques années (quoique...). Surtout, fais attention à toi, même si j'ai confiance en lui.

Je t'embrasse, tout en te souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire,

Remus

oOoOo

Londres, le 25 juin 2006

à: H. Potter

Cette lettre doit te surprendre, mais – sait-on? – peut-être pas . Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis si longtemps! Je sais bien que je te dois beaucoup, même si cela me coûte de le dire. De plus, tant d'années à se chercher des noises ne s'effaceront pas en quelques mots. Cependant, une chose me tient à cœur: je voudrais te revoir. Cette idée m'obsède depuis quelques jours; c'est pourquoi je t'écris ces quelques lignes.

Je te serais reconnaissant de me répondre, même si ta réponse devait être négative.

Sincèrement,

D. Malfoy

oOoOo

Londres, le 29 novembre 1999

Monsieur Potter,

Vous êtes convoqué le lundi 12 décembre à 9h au département de la Justice magique pour témoigner au procès de Zabini Blaise, accusé de trahison envers le Ministère. Vous serez attendu en salle 101 à 8h50.

Je vous prie d'aggréer Monsieur, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées.

Le directeur du Département de la Justice magique,

Tiberius Ogden

oOoOo

Djakarta, le 2 août 2006

à: H. Potter

J'aurais dû me douter que cette rencontre n'aurait rien apporté de positif. Je suis affligé de voir que tu as si peu évolué. Toujours impulsif, aussi irréfléchi. Tu peux me reprocher de n'être pas assez courageux: il est vrai que j'aurais pu te dire tout ceci en face, l'autre jour, mais je dois avouer que les quelques coups que j'ai alors reçus m'ont suffi et je ne tenais pas à finir défiguré.

Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de t'écrire de Londres, où tu aurais pu si facilement me retrouver. Non, vois-tu, je suis parti. Loin, très loin. Je suis présentement à Djakarta (mais sais-tu même où est l'Indonésie?). Pour combien de temps? Je l'ignore... tout cela dépendra de toi.

D. Malfoy

oOoOo

Mr Neville LONDUBAT, son petit-fils,  
a la profonde douleur de vous annoncer  
le décès  
d'Augusta LONDUBAT  
le 22 novembre 2001  
à l'âge de 97 ans.  
Les obsèques auront lieu le 25 novembre à 10h à Blackburn.

oOoOo

Llandrindod (Wales), le 1er août 2006

Cher Harry,

J'ai bien reçu ta dernière lettre, et l'ai lue et relue attentivement. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et malgré ce que tu racontes, je continue à avoir confiance en lui. Je me doute bien qu'il n'a pas changé de comportement et qu'il continue à te chercher, mais que veux-tu? Ne dit-on pas « chassez le naturel, il revient au galop »? D'ailleurs, si lui est toujours arrogant, tu es toujours impulsif. N'est-ce pas toi qui l'a frappé? Harry, tu n'as plus quinze ans, que diable! Essaie de te poser de temps à autre et de réfléchir avant d'agir. Quand on est adulte, on tente tant bien que mal de discuter _avant_ de frapper. Ceci dit, ton père était pareil. Et je crois que Sirius était encore pire: il ne serait même pas allé au rendez-vous.

Tu devrais t'excuser. Après tout, il voulait simplement te _remercier_ pour ce que tu as fait. Et il a fait le premier pas. N'est-ce pas inattendu de sa part? Personnellement, je pense que ça tient du miracle. Alors profite de cette chance qu'il te donne et présente-lui tes excuses. Qu'as-tu à perdre? Rien.

Allez, je cesse de te faire la morale. Ici, le temps est plus pluvieux que jamais pour un mois d'août. Je pars bientôt pour l'Ecosse.

Je t'embrasse. Prends bien soin de toi.

Remus

oOoOo

Monsieur et Madame Arthur Weasley  
ont l'honneur de vous faire part du mariage  
de leur fils Ronald  
avec Mademoiselle Hermione Granger.

Monsieur et Madame John Granger  
ont l'honneur de vous faire part du mariage  
de leur fille Hermione  
avec Monsieur Ronald Weasley.

Le consentement mutuel des époux sera reçu par le mage Amicus Arranz au cours de la cérémonie de mariage qui sera célébrée à Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule (Devon) le 30 mai 2000 à 17h.

Molly Weasley et Lauren Granger  
vous recevront après la cérémonie au Terrier (Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule),  
à partir de 19h.

_Réponse souhaitée avant le 1er mai._

oOoOo

Baruun-Urt, le 5 janvier 2007

Après deux semaines passées dans les steppes désertes, je profite d'une escale dans une des rares villes de Mongolie pour t'écrire un petit mot et te souhaiter une bonne année 2007. J'espère qu'en cette nouvelle année tu trouveras l'amour, qui pourtant est juste à côté de toi. Rien ne sert de courir à l'autre bout du monde! (Non, ce n'est pas l'amour que je suis venue chercher ici: c'est pour le plaisir de la découverte que j'ai quitté l'Angleterre.)

D'ailleurs, la semaine dernière j'ai découvert une espèce de plante qui porte d'étranges fruits. En les voyant, j'ai tout de suite pensé que ça t'intéresserait: tu en trouveras deux au fond de l'enveloppe. Ne les jette pas: ils sont très rares.

J'espère que tout va bien chez vous. Et comment se porte notre filleul? Je pense rentrer à la fin du mois. À bientôt alors. Bises,

Luna

oOoOo

Chattam, le 22 décembre 1999

Harry,

Je voudrais avant tout te remercier pour le soutien que tu m'as apporté lors de mon procès. Je crois bien que sans toi, j'obtenais un séjour de quelques dizaines d'années à Azkaban. Je ne sais pas si je peux me considérer comme un de tes amis, mais sache que tu peux compter sur moi en cas de problème. Oh non, je ne te fais pas un serment d'allégeance: je n'ai jamais servi ni ne servirai jamais personne, mais tu peux considérer que mon aide t'est acquise en cas de pépin.

Noël approche et je suppose que tu dois être avec tes amis en ce moment. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu les retrouveras probablement bientôt pour les fêtes. Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël et – un peu en avance – une bonne année 2000. J'espère te revoir un de ces jours,

Cordialement,

Blaise Z.

oOoOo

Londres, le 6 mai 2007

Soit Potter, j'accepte une nouvelle rencontre, à la seule et unique condition que tu me donnes ta parole de Gryffondor de ne pas me frapper si je ne dis ou fais rien qui le mérite. Je rentre tout juste d'Indonésie afin que cette rencontre ait lieu. Sache que j'attends des excuses pour ce que tu as fait la dernière fois, même si cela fait plus de neuf mois maintenant. Et _s'il-te-plaît_, ne me sors pas l'excuse du pré-adolescent « puisque tu me l'a demandé, je n'ai plus envie de le faire ». Je ne suis généralement pas rancunier, mais _parce que c'est toi_, je le suis. Considère cela comme une faveur que je t'accorde dans mon infinie bonté.

J'espère que tu n'auras pas pris la mouche à ces quelques mots, et que ton ami Lupin saura te raisonner s'il te venait à l'esprit de revenir sur ta proposition.

Bien sincèrement,

D. Malfoy

oOoOo

Llandrindod (Wales), le 10 mai 2007

Cher Harry,

Ce soir c'est la pleine lune. Je prends malgré tout la peine de t'écrire, parce que j'estime qu'il est important que tu ailles à ce ''rendez-vous''. J'ai lu la copie de sa lettre, que tu m'avais envoyée. Effectivement, il n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuiller, mais ne dit-on pas que « qui aime bien châtie bien »? Tu peux me dire que tu en as plein le dos de mes dictons à la noix (je t'entends ruminer d'ici), il n'empêche que je suis sûr que tout n'est pas perdu d'avance comme tu sembles le croire. Je t'ai connu plus optimiste. Vous ne serez peut-être jamais amis, mais essayez au moins d'entretenir une relation civilisée!

Le soleil se couche Harry, je vais devoir arrêter là l'écriture de cette lettre. Sache que je te soutiens autant que je le peux, mais tu dois y mettre un peu de bonne volonté.

Je t'embrasse,

Remus

oOoOo

Nottingham, le 5 mars 2000

Salut Harry! Un petit mot juste pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour mes vingt ans. C'était vraiment grandiôse! Je te dois une fière chandelle pour ce coup-là! Et les kilos de friandises de chez Honeydukes étaient une idée géniale! D'ailleurs, George m'a bien aidé à les dévorer.

À très bientôt,

Ron

PS: où as-tu trouvé cet hydromel? Il est à tomber!

oOoOo

Londres, le 31 août 2007

à: Harry Potter

J'ignore pourquoi tu tiens tant à m'inviter à l'anniversaire de ton filleul. Ton excuse me paraît bancale: ai-je besoin de me retrouver en société pour mener une vie paisible? Excuse-moi d'en douter. Mais soit, j'accepte de m'y rendre. Cependant, tu vas devoir m'y conduire, puisque j'ignore où habitent ces _chers_ Weasley et que je refuse que tu me donnes l'adresse pour que je m'y rende en magicobus. Je n'irai qu'en transplanant, et il n'y a que toi qui puisse m'y emmener. Je t'attendrai à onze heures, chez moi. Tu sais où j'habite.

De plus, j'ai une requête à te faire: puisque si j'ai bien compris, il s'agit des six ans de ton filleul – Pascal ou Sandale ou je ne sais quoi – il serait de bon ton que je lui apporte quelque chose. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider, pour la deuxième fois de ta vie?

Sincèrement,

Draco Malfoy

oOoOo

Chattam, le 21 novembre 2004

Salut Harry!

Le temps est tellement froid en ce moment que nous nous sommes sentis obligés, Ron, Neville et moi, d'aller boire quelques grogs dans un bar qui vient d'ouvrir au chemin de Traverse. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je sors avec ton ami, et c'est la première fois que je l'ai vu aussi rond: ce n'était pas un verre, mais une bouteille qu'il avait dans le nez! À un moment, il s'est levé – difficilement, je te l'accorde – et a entonné un chant irlandais que je ne connaissais pas. Neville a battu la mesure sur le comptoir: lui aussi était passablement éméché. J'ai eu bien du mal à les sortir de là, et je dois te dire que le verglas sur les trottoirs n'était pas très engageant. J'ai eu du mal à trouver la motivation nécessaire, et les deux autres ne m'aidaient pas vraiment. Tu aurais vu Ron entamer une danse hybride – je ne sais pas si ça tenait plus de la gigue ou de la bourrée. Je pense que, comme moi, tu aurais voulu faire durer le spectacle. Mais la perspective d'une Hermione furieuse ne m'attirait que moyennement, alors j'ai traîné les deux lascards dans le froid londonien et je les ai promenés pendant plus d'une heure. Ron chantait toujours et Neville s'y était mis. J'ai prié pour que personne ne soit réveillé: les seaux d'eau, très peu pour moi!

Quand ils ont été suffisamment dégrisés, je les ai raccompagnés chez Hermione, où j'ai moi aussi passé la nuit. Elle a refusé de me laisser repartir dans le blizzard. Je me suis alors bien gardé de lui dire que cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous errions dans les rues!

À notre prochaine sortie, j'espère que tu pourras te joindre à nous (comme ça, je ne serai pas seul pour affronter deux ivrognes et une furie!). À bientôt et porte-toi bien,

Blaise

oOoOo

Nottingham, le 14 septembre 2007

Harry,

Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venu, et que tu aies réussi à convaincre Draco de venir. J'ai d'ailleurs été ravie de voir qu'il avait changé: il est devenu civilisé, il sait mener une conversation. J'ai appris énormément de choses sur lui l'autre soir. Même s'il conserve ses manières guindées – on ne fait pas disparaître onze ans d'éducation en un coup de baguette magique – je l'ai trouvé beaucoup plus ouvert et chaleureux que par le passé.

Cependant une chose m'échappe Harry. Pourquoi t'es-tu conduit comme un parfait imbécile? Tu as à peine ouvert la bouche, tu es resté enfermé dans ton mutisme toute la soirée! Je ne comprends pas. Tu aurais pu faire des efforts. Tu n'as plus quinze ans bord... et en plus tu me fais écrire des insanités! Franchement, Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, mais je vais te dire une chose: le passé est le passé. Il faut savoir l'oublier. Les gens changent – même si apparemment tu fais exception à la règle.

C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. J'espère que tu tiendras compte de ces remarques. Je pense que Remus doit te tenir le même genre de discours de toute manière, même s'il est moins virulent que moi.

Je t'embrasse quand même,

Hermione

oOoOo

Le Terrier, le 13 septembre 2007

Cher Harry,

Je suis encore au Terrier, puique – tu le sais sûrement – Ron et Hermione m'ont hébergée pour la nuit. Je repars demain pour l'Afrique du Sud. Je voulais juste te dire: je suis heureuse pour toi! Tu as enfin trouvé l'amour. Je sais que tu es trop modeste pour le reconnaître, mais les regards étranges que tu lançais à Draco hier ne trompaient personne.

À très bientôt. J'espère que tu trouveras enfin le bonheur, tu le mérites.

Luna

oOoOo

Londres, le 14 septembre 2007

à: Harry P.

Je savais que tu étais combattif, mais j'ignorais que tu étendais ce trait de caractère jusque dans un lit. Cependant ta victoire n'est que partie remise. J'attends ma revanche avec impatience. À quand le deuxième round?

Draco M.

oOoOo

Londres, le 14 septembre 2007

Draco,

T'accorder une revanche? Hum... apparemment, mes amies se posent des questions et, qu'elles soient ou non à côté de la plaque, je ne sais pas si tu vaux le coup que je me creuse la cervelle pour leur répondre... Laisse moi réfléchir... Bon, d'accord! C'est avec plaisir que t'accorde une revanche, et même davantage si tu veux. Je t'attends demain à 22h. Tu sais où j'habite.

De plus, hier tu m'as volé un baiser que j'aimerais récupérer. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit, mais je le prends: je t'embrasse.

Harry


End file.
